


23rd

by awastedream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Fluff and Angst, Galaxy Garrison, Garrison days, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awastedream/pseuds/awastedream
Summary: Simply about; keith, the orphanage boy learning how to trust someone and let them be a part of his life. Finding a place for himself - and losing it.





	23rd

"People always leave," Keith murmured to himself and made himself remember a fact that he wasn't able to forget even if he wanted to.

"They do leave, even if they don't want to." though speaking his words were hurting him, he wasn't doing this himself to dig his not healed scars, he was doing this to protect himself, to protect others, because getting closer to Keith Kogane would only cause trouble and tragedy for people.

Nothing good comes from him, only trouble, pain, and suffering. Those were in his life as long as he can remember, he was always the lonely boy, at his primary school days, at the orphanage, even when he finally got into the Galaxy Garrison.

Nobody would think a kid like Keith would dream of going to a military organization like the Galaxy Garrison, he was the type that spread bay boy vibes, the kid that starts fights, though they were only rumors and nothing more - since not one of them has seen Keith starting a fight, or even between one that often someone of them were wondering where was those rumors was coming from - i don t understand.

Keith wasn't someone who was afraid of fights, he wouldn't even be afraid of fighting with older boys than him, bigger boys than him, stepping back, or running away wasn't in his DNA, though he didn't know where he got that from. Though he almost did know nothing about his parents, he liked to imagine he has got something from them, after all even his surname wasn't from them but something the orphanage has given him.

He was a boy that got nothing, no mother, no father, no surname, no birthday, no family, and no friends. Keith has nothing, he had one but it was something he wanted, he was the one who put himself into this situation. He, himself was the one that made himself that lonely, that alone.

It wasn't like there was no one that wanted to be his friend, try to be friends with him, get to know him, get closer to him, but Keith has always pushed them away, made them feel like he didn't wanted them to, he wasn't interested in them, he was better than them, or they weren't enough for them

After a while he had learned that it was the best way to keep them away but his attitudes caused the rumors about him being the bad boy, it got spread like a virus in the air and followed him everywhere-

He didn't want to break anyone's heart, he actually didn't want to leave an unpleased impression on them, but it was what he had to do for him to be alone, to be by himself.

"Keith," a soft voice called out his name like no one has been those days, "do you have time?"

He didn't have to raise his head to know who was it, Takashi Shirogane was the only one person who was calling his name as if it wasn't some curse or nuisance in the Galaxy Garrison. He couldn't help but smile when he had Shiro covered with soil, and yet still has a little silly smile on his lips.

"What happened to you?" Keith asked, though he was trying his very best not to get involved with Takashi Shirogane, the legend of the Galaxy Garrison, the top pilot, the golden boy, he somehow always found himself next to him.

There was something about Shiro that was disrupting Keith's mind, his senses, that he wasn't able to think ways to push him away.

Takashi Shirogane was someone very nice -probably more than someone has to be- and kind, careful with others, careful with his words, someone everyone look up, amazed by not only his skills but also personality, simply a very good person.

"You probably wouldn't want to know," Keith wasn't sure if it was only his imagination but he felt like Shiro didn't actually wanted to answer it, which was something that made him more curious, but he wasn't going to repeat his question.

He shrugged slightly, "What do you need from me?" he asked, even if he didn't want to seem curious, so he was trying to keep his expression blank.

"Just follow me." Shiro smiled softly to him, for him, it could be easily one of the most sincere and bright smiles of his and the smile was meant for Keith. He knew there was nothing to stop curiosity that was growing up inside him, even if he did try, so he wasn't going to lie to himself, he did wonder why Shiro was in such a good mood like this but not gonna ask the question one more time.

It has been almost a year since they have met, though it's been very long, they still weren't more than two people that knew each other, just two acquaintances! Not mates, not partners, not friends, or something like that.

It wasn't like he didn't try to push Shiro away, he did, he did try very hard - in fact - he was still trying but no matter what, no matter how cold he was acting towards him, he wasn't going anywhere, the exact opposite he was even more around Keith every time, so Keith let him be around him but still keep his distance from Shiro.

Somehow it made things for better and worse, - yes - Shiro wasn't being insistent like before, he respected the permission Keith has gave him, and he did let Keith has his own space, but because they - seemed like more friendly than before, people around them were acting like they become something they're not, there was too many rumors about them going on.

No one understood why Shiro, the legend, was wasting his time with someone like Keith, with the lonely boy, with the worthless, - to be honest Keith didn't understand why either, he was feeling like they, those people had a point and Shiro shouldn't be wasting his time with a person like Keith that could never repay the things he has done for Keith, with someone that couldn't give him anything, not even his friendship cause he was afraid of losing it even before having.

Keith obeyed without saying or asking something else and followed Shiro a few steps behind him, he was doing it on purpose, he was leaving some space on purpose, doings this might make him get called Shiro's little follower - was a hot gossip going on lately- but he didn't mind, cause maybe then people wouldn't gossip about how Shiro was friend with the problematic student and make people stop giving Shiro the dirty looks.

Neither Shiro nor Keith cared what those people were thinking but knowing those gossips and rumors were heard by someone like Commander Iverson, a person that has no tolerance, and wouldn't be nice for Shiro, though Shiro was important and their best pilot, nobody wasn't irreplaceable for the Galaxy Garrison, not even Takashi Shirogane.

"Fools!" Keith couldn't stop himself, as a soldier, as a pilot, he knows, he has to know no one was irreplaceable, there will be always someone better and more talented, but the idea of there being someone better than Shiro seemed like a big fat lie in Keith's eyes.

People, more like commanders were always praising his skills, his talent, and - of course - getting those high praises from them was beyond Keith's dreams, his younger self couldn't even dream of him beeing able to get into the Galaxy Garrison, but there he was, the top of the list, breaking the records, getting praise after praise.

Now, Keith was a part of the Galaxy Garrison he has always imaged, always dreamed of, he was a pilot, a highly praised pilot, was breaking records of a legend.

All of those things were something Keith worked hard to get, something he put his soul and body to get. But still, he did know if one of those were actually meaning something at the end, if he could be able to break records of someone like Shiro then his own records can be broken too, if Shiro was irreplaceable then so is Keith, very simple, very cruel.

Yet, there are hearts too, feelings too, Shiro not only owned lot of records but also people's love and respect, - it wasn't something he was envious, he understood better than anyone else why Shiro had it all - and it's probably something Keith wouldn't be able to get even if he tries cause he won't ever be good enough, at least this was how he felt like till he has met Shiro.

                                                                                                                         ||~~*~~||

  
It was a cold October Monday, Keith wasn't sure about the date but he is guessing its Monday since it was the test day though he still didn't had time to check out the date. He has been studying for his upcoming simulator test, almost non-stop that he doesn't even remember when was the last time he got out of his room expect for courses.

He usually wouldn't worry about those tests, it was the easiest part for him, much easier than paper ones, but since he broke a record of the world famous Takashi Shirogan's, all the eyes were turn towards him.

They all were wondering what he going to do the next, how he was going to score the next, will he break more records, all of those expectations were putting his shoulders some extra weight, as if it wasn't enough.

Being a pilot, becoming a pilot in the Galaxy Garrison was already something more than stressing and exhausting for him. It wasn't like his old schools that he didn't care about much, since his place was somewhere always filled his dreams, he was worrying about if he gonna do something wrong, make a wrong move, say something he shouldn't have, cause any problem and getting his ass kicked out.

This is why he always tries to not draw attention, tries to stay away from people, from anything might get him into trouble, but it was getting harder with adding two more eyes each time he goes those tests.

Shiro and he were the top topic, people were wondering how Shiro would react to Keith and Keith breaking his untouchable records, but even so they

couldn't, Shiro was older than him, a senior so he wasn't around new babies much, so Keith only has seen him, Shiro not more than a few times but all those times were from the far away that he wasn't able to tell how Shiro looked like.

From what he has heard, he was good looking, and nice, though Keith wasn't sure about him being nice because of his experiences with those kind of people, when someone is at the top of a list, they were feeling like they owned the world, they had every right and other existed to please them.

Though Shiro being like those people or not had no meaning for him at all, it wasn't like Shiro was like a model, like a hero for him - he wasn't excited to meet with him, he wasn't looking for ways to meet with all, - Nope!

Keith was standing in front of simulator room, half asleep-half awake, his hands was sweating nervously, and his pounding out of his chest but it definitely wasn't because Shiro will also join him this test today.

**Author's Note:**

> after I saw a tweet about keith would have two birthdays if 23 isn't his actual one, I couldn't stop thinking about this and decide to write it!! but still, I have some real doubts, so comments woud be pretty helpful for me to know what I should do with this.


End file.
